From Partners In Crime To Partners In Happiness
by Windrises
Summary: Light and Misa love each other and want to always be together, but their life of crime puts their future at risk.


Note: Death Note is an anime that was done by the studio Madhouse and is based on a manga by Tsumugi Ohba.

Light Yagami and Misa Amane finished up one of their latest scams. The duo ran away, while feeling spunky and smug. Several people tried to chase after them, but none of them were able to outrun the sneaky couple.

Light started walking Misa home. The two them held each other's hands, while staring up at the sky.

Light had a proud look on his face. His ego was taller than the length of most buildings and his antics seemed endless. He wanted to be in control of everything and to a lot of people, he was. Light had done so much, for his young age, but in this case, it's hardly worth anything bragging about. Light was a scammer, a fiend, a crook, and about every other villainous term. He wouldn't of won a likability contest, unless he rigged the votes, which he has done before.

Misa wasn't too much different from Light. She was his partner in crime, his advisor, and his girlfriend. Although she used to have good intentions, she eventually went along with Light's questionable schemes and joined in on his antics.

Despite all of that, nobody is pure evil. Well, unless you count poorly written, one dimensional villains who want to rule the world for the heck of it. Anyways, Light and Misa were examples of villains, who retained a certain sense of morality. Although they often did cruel things, like attack people and steal their money, they retained a strong loyalty to each other. They were in love and while they could be considered villains, they were heroes to each other.

During Light and Misa's stroll, Light looked at his girlfriend and said, "That was quite the adventure."

Misa smiled and replied, "It sure was."

Light asked, "How much money did we get?"

Misa answered, "A few thousand."

Light asked, "Only a few thousand? That hardly seemed worth the risk."

Misa rested her head on Light's shoulder, while saying, "I wouldn't say that. There's more to enjoy, about robbing people, than getting money."

Light replied, "No offense, but getting money is kind of the point of robbing. It's like going to a pizza joint, but saying there's more to enjoy than eating pizza."

Misa playfully played with Light's hair, while saying, "That's not what I mean, my dear. Call me silly if you want, but my favorite part of our robberies is being with you."

Light had a surprised look on his face, while asking, "Really?"

Misa nodded her head and said, "Yes. Overtime, I realized that I didn't matter what I was doing for a career, as long as you play a part in whatever life path I chose."

As much as Light tried to not be overly sentimental, he couldn't help himself. He was deeply moved by Misa's words. Although trolling people and garnering enemies brought him a sick sense of fun, he got lonesome when it came to genuine love. Misa had true love for him, despite all of the bad things he had done, and her kindness filled his heart with sweet feelings he had never previously had.

As Light and Misa almost approached Mesa's house, Light embraced her and said, "I love you."

Misa always enjoyed hearing those words. Her heart treasured each and every time those words poured out of Light's mouth. Misa thought it was almost as wonderful as getting a kiss on the lips, but the keyword is almost. After saying, "I love you too.", she gave Light a kiss.

After a long, passionate kiss, Light said, "Thank you for everything, Misa. I should get going. I'll walk in you inside, before I go back to my house."

Misa replied, "Thank you." Although she hid her feelings well, Misa had been wanting Light to ask her to move in with him, for several months.

For a couple of weeks, Misa purposely forgot her keys, hoping that she would stay at Light's house so many times, that Light would say that she might as well move in with him. Despite Light's impressive amount of cleverness, he didn't catch on to Misa's plan. Instead he thought Misa was forgetful when it came to keys, so he had a bunch of spare keys made for her. He gave the spare keys to her own house, on her birthday. In other words, he gave her a crummy birthday present.

Misa used one of the spare keys to open her house door. She walked inside and placed her jacket on the couch. Light hadn't seen her house, since the previous month, so he took a good look at it. He was surprised by how messy it was. He was used to Misa being clean, responsible, and organized. However, her house didn't reflect that. There were soda stains on the couch, a toothbrush on the rug, pudding on the TV screen, and lots of disorganized stuff. Light looked at Misa and asked, "What's going on here?"

Misa turned around and asked, "What do you mean?"

Light tried to word himself carefully. After all, he didn't want to anger the most important person in his life. He said, "You're such a proper, fancy person. Your house doesn't reflect that."

Misa started drinking an old can of soda, while saying, "A house doesn't have to reflect one's personality. For example, if you go to a millionaire's house, you'd see a fancy, eloquent mansion. However, those rich people are really lazy, immature slobs, just like the rest of us."

Light replied, "But you've been a model and a actress. I was expecting more eccentric style."

Misa had a sad look on her face, while responding, "I don't know what to tell you."

Light noticed her lack of happiness, so he asked, "Is everything okay?"

Misa answered, "More or less."

Light replied, "That's not much of an answer."

Misa responded, "Whatever."

Light could tell there was some tension going on. In order to make things brighter, he started reaching in for a kiss. Misa accepted his offer and the two had another long kiss. After the kiss was over, Light gently rubbed her hair, while asking, "Is everything going to be okay?"

Misa said, "I guess so. I just worry about our future. We live a life, full of running away and almost getting caught. I couldn't stand getting caught and being separated from you."

Light replied, "Then let's never get caught."

Misa smirked and responded, "Sounds like the perfect plan."

Light looked at his watch. He had been at Misa's house longer than he was planning to. He looked back at her and said, "I'm sorry, but I need to get going."

Misa nervously asked, "Where are you headed off to?"

Light tried to calm her down, by saying, "Don't worry. I'm just going to go to my house and do some thinking. I'll visit you tomorrow."

Misa felt a certain sense of excitement, at the thought of seeing Light so soon. She said, "Very well then, darling. I love you."

Light replied, "I love you too." The couple shared one last kiss, before Light walked out.

A short time later, Light arrived home. He walked around and started turning on the lights. He was surprised to see that L was in his house. Light and L weren't exactly friends, so L appearing in Light's house, without any kind of permission, was an unpleasant surprise. Light had an annoyed look on his face, while asking, "What are you doing here?"

L said, "You and I have an issue to discuss."

Light folded his arms and replied, "That's nice and all, how did you get into my house?"

L said, "I let myself in."

Light replied, "I'm aware of that, but did you break a window or something? If so, I can sue for two things."

L put his hand over Light's hand and said, "Allow me to do the talking."

Light slapped L's hand, away from his face, and replied, "How dare you break in and start calling the shots. What the heck do you even want?"

L smiled and replied, "I'm glad you asked that. However, I would of appreciated a more eloquent way of wording yourself."

Light had an offended look on his face, while saying, "You better listen up. I am eloquent and my choice of words doesn't change that, Mr. Wholesome. If you ever chew me out again, I'll say the worst of words to you."

L replied, "Sheesh, I make one comment and you get into all kinds of mockery."

Light was getting tired of L's eccentric nonsense. He sighed and asked, "What do you want?"

L said, "I want you to return everything you've ever stolen, to apologize to every person you've ever wronged, and to do something useful with your life."

Light defensively replied, "I live a very productive life."

L responded, "Productive, but not useful. You live a life of evilness and sneakiness. I'm giving you one last chance, to put aside your criminal life. If you don't do it willingly, you'll face consequences that you could never imagine."

Light asked, "Who cares about those consequences? I'm willing to risk my life and everything else."

L had a look of doubt, while asking, "Oh really? What about your relationship with Misa? Sooner or later, you're going to get got. When you and Misa, do you think you'd be allowed to share a prison cell with her? You'd be alone and miserable." L packed up his stuff and said, "I'll see myself out."

Light paced around, while wondering what he should. He eventually realized that his love for Misa was genuine, while his criminal life was petty. He looked at his notebook and angrily grabbed it. He lit his fireplace and threw the notebook into it. He started grabbing bags of stolen money, while planning on sneaking the money back into the places he robbed.

The next morning, Light was exhausted, because he had spent hours redeeming himself, by returning money and writing out apologies. He had a lot more work to do, but before he continued, he wanted to pay Misa another visit. He drove to her house and knocked on the door.

Misa opened the door, while feeling glad to see Light again. She said, "Hi honey." She noticed how tired he looked, so she asked, "What's on your mind?"

Light answered, "A lot of things have been on my mind."

Light walked into Misa's house and the couple sat together, on the couch. Light said, "I realized that I've been focusing on cheap thrills, instead of living a good life."

Misa rubbed Light's shoulders, while saying, "But our life has been good, because we've had each other's company and we always will."

Light replied, "True, but I've had us putting our lives at risk, by doing petty crimes. A lot of people want us gone and frankly, I understand their passionate hatred. Deep down, being a villain is something I never wanted to be. Sure, I have a big ego and I like showing off, but being a villain never actually is fun."

Misa started rubbing Light's hair, while asking, "Then why did you become a mastermind?"

Light said, "Because it filled my life with cheap thrills and temporary happiness, which is what I thought I needed. I had no reason to reach for anything better, until I met you." Misa stared at him, while he said, "You gave my life genuine, heartfelt feelings, the type of emotions that I've been wanting. You made my frown of a life turn upside down, but by the time I met you, I had already become a criminal. I thought there was no turning back. I don't know if I can reinvent myself and become a good person, but I'm going to try. I already started returning the money I stole."

Misa had a concerned look on her face, while asking, "You returned the stolen dough? What will you do without of it? A majority of our financial success is at risk."

Light replied, "I can start making well-earned money, by getting a job. I'm smart and clever enough to become something big, like a teacher or a professor."

Misa responded, "I'm more than willing to support your new lifestyle, but do you expect me to be able to pay my bills, without that cash?"

Light replied, "I know having us return the stolen money will affect both of us. However, there's an easy solution." Misa got butterflies in her stomach, because she knew what Light was going to ask. Light gently held her hand, while asking, "Will you move in with me?"

Misa felt like the happiest woman in the world, while saying, "Yes." She embraced Light, while having tears of happiness. Light and Misa had always loved each other, but in order to love life, they had to give up being criminals. They were done with focusing on crime and were ready to start focusing on their future life and house.


End file.
